


Be My Valentine

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свой Голод. Кода к 5.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

Дин выходит из ванной голый и без разговоров забирается к Сэму в постель.  
\- Эээ? – говорит Сэм.  
Дин также молча заползает на него, утыкается носом в шею и начинает целовать мелкими короткими поцелуями.  
Сэм какое-то время вникает в происходящее, тупо пялясь широко распахнутыми глазами в потолок. Потом, когда Дин упирается в него своим стояком, он включается.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Сэмми, - бормочет Дин, не поднимая головы.  
Он не настойчивый и пренебрежительно-торопливый, как обычно, а плавный, текучий, трется об Сэма, пуская волны по телу, и такой нежный, что у Сэма дыхание перехватывает. Он не помнит, когда Дин был таким в последний раз. Может быть, сразу после своей сделки. Может быть, еще до Стенфорда.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Дин шепчет ему в ухо, умудряясь запнуться в трех местах, и тогда Сэм, наконец, понимает, что происходит.  
Он вспоминает это неуклюжее «будь моим Валентином» - только Дин способен подбивать клинья в морге с помощью сердца мертвого мужика. Вспоминает, как он отказался идти в бар и вместо этого остался с Сэмом читать скучные медицинские и полицейские отчеты. Вспоминает, что сказал Кастиэль: у каждого свой голод.  
Он обнимает Дина за шею и вынуждает поднять голову.  
\- Ты хочешь...?  
Дин краснеет и отворачивается.  
\- Сэмми.  
Как будто он не может сказать ничего другого.  
Сэм целует его, сохраняя заданный Дином темп, медленно облизывает рот, забирается языком внутрь, щекочет небо так, что Дин отдергивается и коротко смеется.  
\- Чувак, перестань.  
Это немного сбрасывает напряжение, становится легче, но странное нежное покачивание сохраняется, и когда Дин переворачивает их, натягивая Сэма на себя, ему тяжело дышать.  
Они никогда этого не делали, вообще никогда. Как правило, они ебутся, реже – трахаются, очень редко, скорее по пьяни, занимаются сексом.  
Но никогда еще они не занимались любовью.  
Дин раздвигает под ним ноги, обхватывает Сэма за задницу, сжимает и отпускает, поглаживает раскрытыми ладонями, похоже, что он просто тащится от прикосновения.  
Сэма так захватывает эта нежность, он приподнимается, подставляясь, и целует опять. Они никуда не торопятся, просто гладятся друг об друга бесконечно, и Дин, обычно несущий во время секса порнографический бред, в этот раз просто тихо постанывает и повторяет: «Сэмми, Сэмми».  
Сэм едет от всего этого. Может быть, чужой голод передается как-то или у него тоже потребность – только не в демонической крови, как ему показалось сегодня, а, как у Дина, в любви. Может быть, ему тоже нужна вот такая вот дурацкая бескрайняя нежность, и он, как и Дин, не может признаться в этом, черт, да он даже не осознавал этого до сегодня, до того момента, как Дин не пробормотал беспомощно:  
\- Пожалуйста, Сэмми.  
Они занимаются любовью также медленно, Сэм двигается в Дине, ощущая каждый милиметр внутри. Ему кажется, что он чувствует все в десятки раз сильнее, чем обычно, и Дин, выгибающийся под ним, похоже, тоже. Ему хочется попробовать Дина на вкус, но совсем не укусить или оторвать кусок мяса, глотнуть крови, нет. Сэм облизывает ухо, втягивает в рот сосок, целует рот, он не может оторваться, и Дин отвечает ему тем же, также осторожно пробует, не оставляя следов снаружи, но Сэм готов поклясться: он чувствует, как жжет метка на сердце.  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что у них одинаковый Голод.  
Он даже не может сказать, когда кончает. Это как-то настолько неважно, что Сэм даже не задумывается об этом, просто обнимает Дина и засыпает на нем и в нем.  
Только успевает подумать о том, что завтра все будет еще сильнее, завтра им опять нужно будет.  
Любить друг друга, так получается?  
***  
Дин поддерживает его под локоть, подает рубашку и только что волосы за ухо не поправляет. Вид у него – не виноватый, а искусственно бодрый, что для Дина – одно и тоже.  
\- Дин, - ворчит Сэм устало. – Перестань. Я же сам вас попросил закрыть меня.  
Дин отмахивается и подает ему мокрое полотенце. Сэм вытирает лицо и шею, ему срочно нужен душ, но пока и так сойдет, все равно он не сможет выстоять вертикально и пяти минут.  
Он провел в бункере пять адских суток, и когда сегодня утром Дин открыл дверь и молча подал ему бутылку с водой, Сэм расплакался бы. Если бы в нем осталось еще хоть капля жидкости.  
\- Слушай, - говорит он. – Я тут думал...  
Ему плохо до сих пор, но теперь это, скорее не болезнь, а слабость после болезни, когда нет сил даже сидеть, но зато есть хочется зверски, и ты понимаешь, как воняет твой пот.  
Дин закатывает глаза.  
\- Я не сомневался.  
Сэм, на самом деле, думал об этом все время, только эта мысль, наверное, не дала ему окончательно сойти с ума.  
\- Ну? – бормочет Дин. Он не торопится выводить Сэма из бункера, но и Сэм не торопится вставать с койки. В конце концов, дверь уже открыта, и выйти он сможет когда захочет.  
\- На тебя же не подействовал Голод, правда? Кас же говорил, и потом, там, в закусочной... Тебя же не зацепило на самом деле, так ведь?  
Дин молчит.  
Сэм не знает, зачем он докапывается, и так же уже все понятно, но ему хочется... услышать хоть какой-то намек на признание.  
\- Мне тоже... Дин, я подумал, что это – та самая потребность. Ты понимаешь. Что нам нужно было...  
\- Хватит, Сэм.  
Сэм встает с кровати, не обращая внимание на дикую головную боль.  
\- Мы поговорим об этом или нет?  
\- Или нет. Пойдем, Бритни, тебе пора возвращаться в реальный мир.  
Дин помогает ему переступить через порог, но потом отпускает его, и Сэм ковыляет вверх по лестнице, глядя в широкую спину перед собой.  
Как обычно, мать его, все – как обычно.


End file.
